How you made me feel
by DeadlyThorns
Summary: This belongs in the Twilight saga where Edward goes and to see Bella  while she is asleep. EPOV.  Team Edward.


Disclaimer: All characters belong to the brilliant SM.

Ok. So this is basically an improvement on my first story but I deleted it because it was awful and the grammar was terrible.

My apologies if grammar and spelling are not correct in this piece.

Anyway enjoy.

…...

EPOV

I paced her bedroom in a conflict with myself,.

One part of me saying I should leave Bella alone turn around and never look back. The other saying I must stay and embrace her with my arms held open.

Then of course their was the problem the monster in me the one telling me that her blood smells too good that with just one flick of my wrist I could, so easily get to her sweet nectar she want even feel a thing as I drink from her.

I heaved a heavy sigh of annoyance 'why couldn't I focus on one thing about her without her blood getting involved' slumping down in her rocking chair (my normal position) to keep watch over her.

'Edward…..Edward…'

Her soft mummers finally intruding my thought it was strange how each time I heard her sweet voice the voice within me that tolled me to stay was becoming louder and the other two (the one that tolled me to drink and the one that tolled me to leave) became a soft hum almost like the voices in my head I tried so desperately to tune out.

As I waited for her sweet voice to speak again I remembered the conversation me and Jasper had a few weeks ago.

Flashback

Everyone had gone out for a hunting trip leaving me and Jasper alone in the house. Jasper was suddenly at my door studying me intensely.

'Whatever you need just say it and go'

'Actually its what you need' this shocked me my head shot up my eyes meeting his.

'What'

'God I thought you were meant to be one of the most intelligent people in our family obviously I was wrong' His amusement throuout this speech was evident.

Now I was getting annoyed 'Jasper whatever you are here for get on with it and leave me be' Everyone knew that since Bella had come into my life I had a very short fuse when it came to my temper.

Almost echoing my thoughts Jasper said 'Well since this girl…

'Bella' I interrupted

'Fine the since Bella has come into our lives your feelings have been haywire.'

'Jasper what do you expected I cant read her mind, her scent is so alluring it torments me everyday and on top of that every male in schools have fantasies about what they would like to do to her everyday' I said this all in a rush, growling towards the end.

' I know I know' He said holding his hands up in surrender trying to calm me without his gift. It worked.

'Listen I want you to think about Bella and I will try to figure out what the hell is going on with you ok' He said this with seriousness but towards the end he had a smile playing on his lips. He then sat on the floor opposite me ready to listern.

I grumbled but did as he said anyway. Closing my eyes I pictured Bella, the way I feel when I'm talking to her, the way I feel when I catch another boy thinking about her and the way she looks the way her hair looks so soft like silk, her perfect wide brown eyes that show every emotion crossing her face and finally her full lips that frame every word she says.

With a sigh I opened my eyes to see Jasper staring intently at me he seemed to be doing that a lot today.

His thoughts broke through my musings 'mmm….seems Alice was right after all I never should have doubted her.'

'What' I asked slightly irritated 'What was she right about.'

Then walking out the room he said 'Oh you'll see.'

End Flashback

Sighing I realized just what he meant yes I did see I was hopelessly in love with Bella Swan but that did not mean it was right actually it was completely wrong the voice in my head that tolled me too leave her should be getting louder not the one telling me to stay but…..

'Edward…Please don't leave me.'

Going over to her bed I said 'Don't worry sweetheart I'm not strong enough to leave you'

And it was true I wasn't.

…...

Please Review.

By the way if you ever want me to do a story about a certain thing then Just PM me.


End file.
